fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte
Charlotte (シャーロッテ Shārotte) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and Brianna Knickerbocker http://brisoundslike.com/bio.html#.Vkwlr3arRD8 in the English version. Profile Charlotte was born in the the Nohr Capital, Windmire, and grew up a pauper. Her childhood was more difficult than some due to her parents both being very poor, but they looked after her to the best of their ability. As thanks, she sends some of her earnings as a Nohr border guard back home to them. She is Benny's partner. Previously, Charlotte was a member of the Royal Guard, however, because she intentionally acted like a fragile lady in order to attract a handsome nobleman, she was deemed too "fragile" to serve in the Royal Guard by her superior. Demoted to a border guard, she wishes to return to the Royal Guard due to the higher pay and greater chances of meeting noblemen. However, she fears that if she acts in her normal brutish self, no man will be attracted to her. She is the strongest fighter in the army. Her birthday is May 4. Birthright Charlotte appears briefly in Chapter 14 as the Avatar and the Hoshidan army launches an assault at the Border Walls. Defeated by their army, Charlotte is forced to retreat and is not seen for the rest of the Birthright route. Conquest During the Avatar's attempt to quell the rebellion at Cheve in Chapter 13, Charlotte hears the ruckus happening outside the Border Walls and comes out with Benny to see the reason. They eventually discover the Avatar and their army in the middle of a battle. Although she initially throws a fit, after hearing of the Avatar's royalty status, she quickly butters up to them and offers to fight alongside them with Benny in tow. With the prospect of a better opportunity for pay, Charlotte joins the Avatar's cause. Revelation After hearing the Avatar stopping Xander and Ryoma from clashing at the Destroyed Town, King Garon sends Charlotte and Benny alongside Silas to Port Dia to stop the Avatar. Sick of her job and the low pay for her task, Charlotte encounters Elise who had just joined the Avatar's army. Though initially mean to her, she quickly defects to the Avatar's army when she realizes that she is speaking to a royal and is eager of the higher pay of the royal guard. Personality Charlotte is normally perceived as a cordial, authentic girl by most men who interact with her, though she can be quite flirtatious and forward during her courting attempts. However, behind their backs, she is brutish, rough, and potent. She interacts with her "kind" personality when speaking with men as she has received negative reactions when she showed her true personality to them. Her facade does not work all the time however; Xander is able to see through it and Kaze is seemingly unaffected by it. Charlotte is particularly skilled in barehanded combat, as Xander notes her skill when she takes down a Faceless without any weapons. Charlotte also dislikes flattery. Her personality as a whole stems from her childhood where she was raised poor, but was well loved by her parents. As a way of saying thanks to her parents, she became a soldier and sent part of her pay to them. She wishes to get into nobility so that she can increase the amount of money she can send to her parents, shown through her supports with Xander and Leo. However, in Leo's case, she does not want to marry to nobility just for the sake of their wealth, concerned that her feelings may be impure or that she may hurt them by accident. It is also shown that she will marry nonwealthy people if she truly loves them. Her support with Nyx reveals that she also has a soft and caring side, making Nyx act like a child so that she can feel comfortable in her body. She is a ferocious fighter and loves throwing herself into battle without a thought of danger. In Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 13/Revelation Chapter 14= Axe - C |Item=Steel Axe }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 14 - Light Scatters |-|Normal= Axe - C |Item=Steel Axe }} |-|Hard= Axe - C |Item=Steel Axe }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - C |Item=Steel Axe }} *In Guard Stance with Benny (All difficulties) Growth Rates Class: |85% |75% |0% |50% |65% |50% |25% |5% |} |95% |80% |0% |50% |65% |45% |20% |5% |} |85% |70% |0% |55% |65% |50% |30% |5% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | 0 | 0 | +2 | 0 | -2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Xander *Leo *Odin *Laslow *Arthur *Niles *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Saizo (Revelation) *Kaden (Revelation) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nyx *Peri *Beruka *Rinkah (Revelation) *Charlotte's child Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Charlotte is the second playable Fighter that joins in Conquest and Revelation after Arthur. While Arthur's stats favor a more balanced spread, Charlotte's stat builds lean towards a typical Berserker build. For the most part, she is an impeccable glass cannon unit, boasting extremely high HP, Strength, and Speed to hit hard and dodge well. Even with her incredibly high HP growth of 85%, Charlotte's abysmal defenses, especially in her Resistance, means that she takes severe damage if ever hit. In her early stages, she needs to be handled with care until she can build her stats to dodge threats. Charlotte's Personal Skill is Unmask which increases her critical hit rate by twenty and boosts her damage by 4 when fighting female enemies. For its selective usage, it requires that she engage specific enemy units. In Conquest, aside from the playable Birthright characters, it applies to units in the Shrine Maiden, Priestess, Sky Knight, Falcon Knight, and Kinshi Knight classes, all of which have low Defense but high Speed and skill. In Revelation, the Troubadour, Strategist, and Maid classes are added to the enemy unit pool. Charlotte's base class is the Fighter class. Regardless of the route that she is recruited in, she already has both Fighter skills equipped. HP +5 further increases her already high HP by 5 points which is always welcome, even in later stages in the game. Gamble drops her hit rate by 10, while raising her critical by 10. While Axes may have naturally low Hit rates, giving her weapons with high critical chances like a Killer Axe or Beruka's Axe can ensure that activating critical attacks happens as much as possible to when she does manage to land an attack. Charlotte's two promotions are the Berserker and Hero class. The Berserker class continues to highlight her strengths by boosting her HP, Strength, and Speed even more greatly while continuing to downplay her defenses. It is the best class when looking to keep Charlotte as a glass cannon. The first Berserker skill, Rally Strength is a supportive skill that could be useful to help other units attack other units in case Charlotte herself cannot reach them herself. Axefaire further increases her raw damage output and is extremely useful for her. The Hero class hardly changes Charlotte aside from dropping some HP and strength growth to boost her Defense growths. For a slightly more balanced Charlotte, this is the route for that. Even if not keeping Charlotte in this class, the main perk of the class is that it has her only guaranteed offensive skill, Sol, which given her powerful attacks, can easily dish out powerful blows and heal a significant amount of any lost HP, especially at later levels. Axebreaker boosts her hit and evasion against axemen so she can become an anti-unit for her fellow Berserker units. Finally, regardless of Charlotte's performance as a combat unit, she makes an amazing Pair-Up partner for many of the playable characters in conquest. She can immediately promote into a Berserker, and will provide significant boosts to Strength and Speed through support-based Pair-up boosts. If you're ever left with a spare deployment slot, either due to the rotation of old units or the addition of new slots, you can deploy her simply to act as a support option. This is especially helpful if you're able to pair her up with a male unit who has not yet been married, most likely Xander. Thanks to her access to HP +5, which is generally considered to be one of the best base-level skills in the game, you won't need to level her up at all to pass on a good ability to her child. Secondary Class Charlotte's Secondary Class is the Troubadour class. This class and its promotions are mainly to help Charlotte gain some much needed Resistance as that is the main stat strength of this class. Unfortunately, given that Charlotte's stats suits a more physically oriented class, she is not nearly as good as a healer as Elise or even Felicia and Flora. Skill wise, Troubadour gives her Resistance +2 which is good as she needs as much Resistance as she can get, though can be replaced later. Demoiselle is another supporting skill to help out male units near her by reducing damage dealt to them by 2. If she becomes a Strategist, Charlotte continues to struggle as her low magic makes her ill suited for offensive play. The skills tied to this class are also a bit ill-suited for an offensive Charlotte as Rally Resistance is good to help others, but the skill itself does not apply to her when she uses it. Same goes for Inspiration which boosts damage dealt by allies by 2 and reducing damage taken by 2. If she becomes a Maid however, she will be the physically strongest Maid out of all playable potential Maids. However, again, she is nowhere near as potent in her healing as her other competitors. The Maid's secondary skill is the only one useful for her base class as Tomebreaker allows her to avoid a bit of stress from engaging her biggest threat, Magic units, as it raises her Hit and Evasion against them. Friendship Class Charlotte can A+ with Nyx, Beruka, and Peri, as well as Rinkah in Revelation. *Nyx: Dark Mage does not at all suit Charlotte and her purely physical build. The skills offered and the boosted Resistance growths are nice, but Charlotte should return to her base classes as soon as possible. Malefic Aura has no use on Charlotte, but Heartseeker can both cancel out the Hit reduction of Gamble and make attacking with Axes generally much easier. Sorcerer offers Vengeance, which when coupled with her high HP growths, high HP cap on Berserker, and low defensive abilities can make the activation of Vengeance exceptionally deadly. Bowbreaker lets Charlotte easily deal with Bows that she otherwise isn't able to counterattack without using a Hand Axe or Tomahawk. Dark Knight gives Seal Magic to lower the damage that Magic users deal, but does require her to first enter combat with them. Lifetaker gives a guaranteed form of HP recovery when she attacks and kills an enemy. *Beruka: Wyvern Rider offers some of the same levels of offense that Fighter offers as well as physical defense while dropping Charlotte's speed. Strength +2 should not be needed on Charlotte due to her already being so strong, but Lunge can be used to set up on the enemy or forcibly remove a unit from a tile such as a fort. Wyvern Lord gives Rally Defense, which can be useful if Charlotte can't reach the enemy but can see better use on other units, and Swordbreaker, great alongside Tomebreaker to mostly ignore the weapon triangle advantages swords and tomes have against axes. Malig Knight grants Savage Blow, a skill that inflicts damage on enemies within 2 spaces, great especially if for some reason Charlotte can't kill the targeted enemy. Trample boosts damage by +5 when attacking unmounted units, effectively being a Faire skill against said units and further making Charlotte a dangerous unit. *Peri: The Cavalier line offers balanced out stats, but Shelter sees little use on Charlotte, a character specialized around offense. However, Elbow Room adds more blanket damage for Charlotte to inflict, though she has little issues battling her foe without.. From Paladin, Defender can be helpful early by boosting stats when the lead in a Guard Stance, but can be dropped for better skills. Aegis will cut damage done by long range weapons like tomes and bows in half when activated, which can be considered mostly needed due to Charlotte's rather nonexistent defense and resistance. Great Knight offers Luna, which ignores half of the targeted enemy's Defense or Resistance to her attack as damage, but should not be needed due to Charlotte having very high attack anyways and most Hoshidan classes not having much Defense to begin with. Armored Blow lowers damage taken when attacking by -10, which helps in terms of dealing with Counterattacks. *Rinkah: Oni Savage, the rival class to Fighter, has more focus on Defense compared to speed or skill. Seal Resistance and Shove are mostly useless on Charlotte. Oni Chieftain offers Death Blow, which when combined with Berserker and a Killer Axe or Great Club can lead to inflicting large numbers of critical hits. Counter will return the damage dealt by adjacent enemies, which can be deadly thanks to Charlotte's low defensive ability but high HP. Blacksmith grants Salvage Blow, which allows grinding for Hoshidan Iron weapons (except Ox Spirit) but has no combat usage. Lancebreaker lets Charlotte further punish Lance users when using an Axe. Partner Class *'Avatar' - Depending on the Avatar's class, Charlotte can receive many classes that she cannot receive from any of her other Partners or Buddies. Aside from the classes listed below and above, the Avatar is the only one that can provide her with the Apothecary, Archer, Samurai, Shrine Maiden, Sky Knight, and Spear Fighter classes, all of which are Hoshido exclusive. Each contains a plethora of skills for her to use though a few are considerably worth more compared to the others, especially for some of the strategies listed above. The Samurai and its promotions have Vantage to pair well with Vengeance for a powerful and dangerous unit during both the Player and Enemy turns. Shrine Maiden's promotion Priestess has Renewal for a more solid and constant regeneration skill. The Archer line gives Certain Blow, which greatly helps by fixing her horrible hit rate with axes. Quotes Refer to Charlotte/Quotes. Possible Endings Charlotte - Wily Warrior (女の本性 on'nano honshō lit. Womanly Nature) : Charlotte returned to the castle guard and took her duty quite seriously. She never married, but she never stopped appearing at royal balls, bewitching the hearts of eligible young men. ; Charlotte and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Charlotte and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Charlotte, went with him, but scholars note they sent their daughter an allowance every year. : Charlotte and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Charlotte is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * Etymology Charlotte is a female given name, a female form of the male name Charles. It is of French origin meaning "free man". Trivia *Charlotte is the first female Fighter in the series. *Charlotte placed 9th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. *Charlotte shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Sakura. *In her C support with the Male Avatar, Charlotte refers to him as "milady" in an oversight by the localization team. Gallery Charlotte Kozaki Twitter.jpg|Official artwork of Charlotte from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Charlotte Artwork.png|Official artwork of Charlotte and Benny from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Daisuke Izuka Charlotte.png|Artwork of Charlotte for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Daisuke Izuka. Charlotte (TCG Cipher Artwork).png|Official artwork of Charlotte as a Berserker from the Cipher TCG by Daisuke Izuka. Cipher CharIotte2.png|Charlotte as a Berserker in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Charlotte.png|Charlotte as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P06-004PR.png|Charlotte as a Berserker in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-076SR.png B06-077HN.png Charlotte confession.jpg|Charlotte's confession scene. Charlotte portrait.png|Charlotte's portrait. Charoletteavatar.png|Charlotte's official Twitter icon. FEF Charlotte My Room Model.png|Charlotte's Private Quarters model. FE14 Fighter (Charlotte).jpg|Charlotte's battle model as a Fighter. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters